Delay of the Inevitable
by writingtitan
Summary: What if Emily didn't visit La Push at that time? Meaning Sam didn't imprint. Would Leah get her happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

"**Delay of the Inevitable"**

Chapter one:

You can only delay the inevitable. Simply meaning that the inevitable will occur, but one can postpone it. The inevitable is something that cannot be avoided, evaded, or escaped. It is also something that _will_ happen and is unalterable. In context, the inevitable is what one could consider an "end." How someone gets to that end is another issue. Delay the Inevitable? If the inevitable is unavoidable, can't one at least delay or postpone it? If the inevitable is death, couldn't someone try to live their life so that their life was prolonged, thus delaying death?

The heart – An organ that keeps one alive.

The heart – a symbol of love.

Take my love away – take away my heart.

Loss of said organ shall cause the end of a life.

Let me prolong my life – let me enjoy my love.

Let me delay the inevitable.

Leah Clearwater.

Status: Its complicated

Mood: Depressed

Currently: Lying on bed – staring at ceiling.

Insert – Seth

"Oh c'mon" Seth threw a purple, fabric covered square of feathers at Leah.

"It's not the end of the world – so Emily can't come to La Push for a while. So what?"

Leah remain immobile on her bed only her facial features turning downward slightly.

"My life would be so much simpler if she came and visited right now"

The young brunette sat up, slowly blowing out a breath of hot air.

"I just really need some girl talk – things have been...complicated with Sam lately"

Her feature lightened slightly at the mention of her current boyfriends name but in return Seth's faltered.

"Maybe....its for the best"

As his elder sibling turned to glare, Seth's arms raised in protest as he quickly defended himself.

"I just mean – geez ouch woman!"

He dodged the book, falling off his wooden seat and onto the floor. Leah laughed despite herself but her mood darkened as he sat up and continued.

"...the rumors...I mean I'm not one to judge but....he seems like a bad guy now....it has to be drugs or something..."

"But it's not"

Sam's deep husky voice sounded in the room and Leah smiled about to cornily 'leap into her lovers waiting arms' but stayed seated. As prior mentioned things were...complicated. Seth looked up at the towering figure, slightly intimidated but stood giving them privacy. He knew for a fact that his sister could handle her own.

Sam's disappearance and extreme secrecy over the last couple months had haunted Leah. Was her protector, the man she trusted and gave herself to, really as bad as he seems to be portrayed recently? Her father didn't seem to think so, although there was this worried look that would appear on his face occasionally when they were together. Leah had noted and filed away for latter contemplation that it only happened when she would try to calm her companion – in close proximity – if an argument erupted. It was like her father was afraid he was going to hit her or something. She smiled lightly in thought. Sam would never hurt her.

Said man watched the display of emotions across her face and knelt before the seated figure on the bed tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear he leaned his forehead against hers, but her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Lee-lee" She opened her eyes and he brushed his lips ever so lightly across hers.

"Do you trust me?" He whispers, his unnaturally hot breath blowing across her face. She looks into his eyes, searching. He was her first love. Her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. He had taken care of her and protected her. Made her laugh and made her smile. Never let her be sad and comforted her when he couldn't prevent such an occurrence. He was her first lover and her best friend. She had given him herself completely. How could she not trust him? Recent events aside. She nodded – regardless of what he was up to, be it drugs or something worse, she would stick to his side, he was hers and in turn she was his. They would work through it together. And so they did.

* * *

It was months later that she finally learn't the truth. She had been extremely happy – overwhelmed with joy – as her and Sam had begun to work through there problems. Of course it bothered her to no end that he would not tell her what he was doing but as Sam started hanging out with some local boy's named Jared and Paul her worries lessened. I mean what trouble could three boys, adored by the council and nicknamed 'the protectors' be up to?

She was curled up in a chair, in a cold hospital room. Her mother hunched over her father, the latter lying motionless on a bed. Sam returned after dropping Billy off home – letting Jacob know the news. Bella was currently with him – at least he wasn't alone right now. Leah was. He quickly changed that entering the room, passing Charlie who had a comforting arm around Seth, and pulled Leah into a tight embrace. He shifted the seating arrangement so he was sitting in the chair and she was curled in his lap, her head leaning against his chest and her hand curled into a tight fist resting over his heart. He held her throughout the night. He held her watching th scene change. The body being moved. Arrangements being made. He could clearly see it – but he was deaf to their words. The only sound he could hear was her grief. She did not cry – she put up a brave face. He would bet his life that she didn't even know there were tears leaking down her face. He carried her to the car, held her in the travel home. Carried her inside. She stay curled in her tight ball.

Stretching her stiff limbs, hearing a few cracks here and there she straightened and stood hours later. They were in the kitchen and as the only one home, apart from Sam, she went to answer the phone. It was Emily. Leah listened to her second cousin's blubbers and condolences on the phone. Sam only played with her hair watching her face intently. Leah in a sore, rough voice, told her cousin it was fine that she would not be able to make it for the funeral. Her sister had just had a baby, Claire. Though the comfort of her practically sister would be lost, she hung up the phone after reassuring Emily she would be fine and headed to her room. She lay on her mattress and was about to curl back into her shell when Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Laying next to her, his silent promise of comfort and safety let her finally fall asleep.

* * *

She was at her first council meeting. She was seated next to Sam. Surrounded by her sibling, mother, and distant relatives. Months had passed after Harry's death and the truth had been revealed. Seth had phased. Sue had become a member of the council. She know knew the secret. She had moved past her grief and was finally at peace with the former and now at peace with Sam's weird, previously stated behavior. She listened to the legends eagerly. Thinking it unfair and down right sexist that only the sons had the ability to phase. Though the thought of getting as big as these boys and having six packs, that they so proudly showed off, was ghastly. There's something unnatural looking about a women with such defined and prominent muscles.

That night her and Sam spent the most intimate time together. Moving as one and falling asleep in a tangle of limbs on the forest floor had been one of the happiest nights of her life. The heat radiating of Sam had kept her warm throughout the night. Her truly took care of her and made her happy in every way. She had been so happy for the longest time. Maybe if she got angry enough, she teased Seth a few weeks later, she would phase too. Seth had shuddered at the idea and joined their pack of friends in the living room. Weeks passed and everyone had seemed happy. It was a regular day and everyone was watching a horror werewolf movie in the Clearwater living room. The pack and the council, crowded in the small room. Of course all the boys mocking the film to no end. Leah exited quickly and quietly into the bathroom. Sam followed, she had been anxious and worried the entire night and that had made him anxious and worried.

The two returned to the group, who paused the movie at the expression at the couple. There hands were linked. Sam's other clenching and unclenching in overwhelming excitement. Leah's other hand behind her back. His expression was excited like he was about to burst from joy. Leah's slightly sheepish but happy none the less. She moved her hand from behind her back, revealing a long white stick.

"Um..I'm pregnant"

And the night of lazy movie mockery had turned into a night of celebration.

* * *

It was the birth of their son.

He was named Samuel Harry Clearwater-Uley.

He was born in Billy's house one afternoon of banter and hijinks's from the pack members. The council elders were there also. It was the first birth of the next generation of protectors. Leah lay tired in Sam's arms, currently lying together on the couch. There baby in her arms but shortly passed from new arms every couple of seconds. When it came to Sam's turn at holding his son he looked proud and excited looking into his face. He kissed the top of his child's head then the forehead of his life partner who was drifting asleep. He would be a better father then his had been, he had promised. One of the many he would eventually end up breaking.

* * *

The hunt for the redheaded bloodsucker was still on. He had begrudgingly left his child and lover at home. His son was now at the stage where he had the ability to be crawling and giggling and squeezing his thumbs. Hearing 'dada' was something he never got tired of. With his family was where he wanted to be but alas before he could spend time with them he had to protect not only them but the entire tribe. His pack was running near the Treaty line, along side the Cullens. Jacob growled at them now and again but other then that communication was voided.

Leah on the other hand had more appealing company. Bella had been left in La Push to be 'babysat' in 'revolting bad smelling terrirtory' of La Push that 'no vampire would put there noses near to track her scent'. And as her primary 'babysitter' had to go hunt Victoria, she decided to visit Leah. Now Leah didn't hate Bella nor did she particularly like Bella. She understood that you couldn't decide whom you feel in love with, so didn't judge the fact that she was dating a vampire. She did resent her for the fact that she was causing Jacob pain. The latter being forgotten on her arrival as Leah asked Bella to watch S.J., whilst she went upstairs to take a shower. Bella sat on the door step watching the young infant crawl around, digging in the garden or pushing a ball her way.

But meanwhile the pack and the Cullens were in a state of panic. Not only had they lost track of Victoria, oh no it got worse. She had broken through the line and was heading straight for La Push. Alice could 'see' her heading for Sam and Leah's new house but it disappeared from her sight as Victoria got closer. The reasoning most probable to the influence of S.J. and his bloodline. In a desperate panic the pack started heading towards home. The Cullens following after getting permission to cross the line, they raced to save the lives of there loved ones.

In sight of the house Sam's heart faltered and nearly stopped at the sight in front of him. There was the filthy red headed blood sucker, standing meters away from Bella who was standing defensively in front of his son. They weren't going to make it in time. He could see Leah, standing by the second story window, only wrapped in a towel, with a horrified expression. He and the rest following pumped there legs faster, only for them to pause as a flash of white caught there eye.

Leah threw open the window, leaping out she phased mid air into a young grey wolf, her white towel falling behind her. She growled crouching. She stood in-between Victoria and Bella. The latter standing in front of the infant. Lunging forward Leah went for the kill only to be knocked by said redhead. Sam immediately rushing to her side and licking her fury face, as he was still phased, Victoria got away.

* * *

With Victoria destroyed, and in-turn Jacob emotionally broken things had become relatively normal again. Though with Jacob leaving the entire pack felt slight unease. It was a quiet afternoon in the Clearwater-Uley household. There were only three occupants. One of which asleep on his mat on the floor. Leah shook her head as Sam sat next to his son, occasionally poking him in an attempt to wake him. Frowning at Sam's actions Leah attempted to kick him only to have Sam's quick hand's knock her legs from under her resulting her laying on her stomach across Sam's legs. Turning on her back she was about to give a witty yet scolding remark when Sam said four words that made her forget every thought and surrounding.

"Will you marry me?"

Excitedly she leaped forward kissing her new fiancee deeply and passionately. They talked for hours, verbally making plans and arrangements. During which time Sam Jr. woke crawling onto his mother and clinging to her top with one hand and sucking his thumb with the other. Sam contemplated which member of the pack to be his best man, whilst Leah had already decided whom she wanted her bridesmaid to be. When inquired on who she replied;

"My second-cousin Emily, of course"

**End of Chapter One.**

**

* * *

**I know, I'm cruel to leave it there.

R/R. I have more of this story planned out but depending on response may decide on its continuation. Better as a one-shot or not?  
Don't kill me. I love Leah and totally understand her. Her boyfriend disappears, comes back, dates then gets engaged to her cousin, her father dies and then she phases and her world is turned upside down. A lot to deal with and of course her thoughts are going to be bitter etc but alone she could have worked through that but with the pack mind, judging her every thought, it took her longer to deal with it all. My story just adds to her misery yet gives her something more in return. Anyway, tell me what you think. :)


	2. The Wedding

"**Delay of the Inevitable"**

Chapter Two:

_If you knew then what you knew now, would have you avoided it? Avoided what was meant to be? Is it even possible to stop the inevitable? -_ Leah Clearwater (future)

**Kate Winslet - What If**

Leah Clearwater – Internal monologue

* * *

**Here I stand alone**

It was suppose to be my wedding day.

**With this weight upon my heart**

I have to stay strong for my son but **  
And it will not go away**

...the pain wont go away.**  
In my head I keep on looking back**

Thinking back on everything we've been through**  
Right back to the start**

First meeting...you had the cheesiest pick up line

**Wondering what it was that made you change  
**But I recognized the look. A blind man seeing the sun.**  
Well I tried**

I didn't want S.J. to suffer & it wasn't anyone's fault...**  
But I had to draw the line**

But she tried to be a mother to my son, she had you wasn't that enough?**  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

But I have to know...if you knew what you know now**  
**

**What if I had never let you go**

...if either of us would have known what she would bring**  
Would you be the man I used to know**

Would you have chosen me and we never seen her?**  
If I'd stayed**

If I held out a lil' longer...**  
If you'd tried**

...would you have tried to break the bond?**  
If we could only turn back time**

If only...**  
But I guess**

I hope you would have chosen me

**we'll never know  
**But it wasn't your choice

**Many roads to take  
**I can't stay here any longer

**Some to joy**

I need space **  
Some to heart-ache**

I can't watch you two anymore**  
Anyone can lose their way**

I'm only human**  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
**but if there was someway to go back

**Right back to the start**

...to have another go...**  
Would you take the chance and make the change**

...would you risk it all for us?

**Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
**Do you ever think of how the three of us would of lived?

**Do you pray that I'd never left your side**

Do you miss me at all?

**What if I had never let you go**

...if either of us would have known what she would bring**  
Would you be the man I used to know**

Would you have chosen me and we never seen her?**  
If I'd stayed**

If I held out a lil' longer...**  
If you'd tried**

...would you have tried to break the bond?**  
If we could only turn back time**

If only...**  
But I guess**

I hope you would have chosen me

**we'll never know  
**But it wasn't your choice

**If only we could turn the hands of time**

I would give anything...**  
If I could take you back would you still be mine**

….but would you?

**'Cos I tried**

I didn't want S.J. to grow up like you, without a father – _but you turned out alright..._**  
But I had to draw the line**

But I was losing my grip on everything**  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind**

But I need to know...

**What if I had never let you go**

...if either of us would have known what she would bring**  
Would you be the man I used to know**

Would you have chosen me and we never seen her?**  
If I'd stayed**

If I held out a lil' longer...**  
If you'd tried**

...would you have tried to break the bond?**  
If we could only turn back time**

If only...**  
But I guess**

I hope you would have chosen me

**we'll never know  
**But it wasn't your choice

_**We'll Never Know.**_

* * *

Leah Clearwater

Status: Engaged

Mood: Excited

After telling the news to all my loved ones I lay in the after glow of being engaged. It all seemed to go by rapidly fast. One day I get engaged. Next day most of the planning was done. I'm not much of a girly-girl so the simple wedding at the local church was fine for me. Emily was coming on Saturday night. My hens night. I can't believed I'm going to be married in three days! The packs not really enjoying me phasing right now. What with all the romantic and uh...lustful thoughts going on. I think its bugging Jacob the most. He just sits there, waiting for the call to come. "Bella's back from her honeymoon, she's a bloodsucker now" Its been two weeks. He still waits.

The next few days went by in a blur. Fast and slow at the same time. Fast through the excitement but aganoizingly slow with waiting for Saturday to approach. S.J. Looks so cute in his baby tux. Jared and SJ are the joint best man. What with SJ barely sitting up someone needs to hold him up at the alter. Its just going to be the pack and a few others at the wedding.

Guest list:

Sam (DUH...well if he's good then maybe.)  
Jared  
S.J.  
Paul  
Quil  
Embry  
Seth (he's going to give me away – awwww)  
Collin  
Brady  
Billy  
Charlie  
Mum  
Emily (I think she's bringing her niece Claire)  
ME

As the best man SJ had to go to the bachelor party. I didn't like being away from him. And I couldn't drink away my worries what with breast feeding. But it was a great night. Pin the sausage on the 'macho man', watching Emily and mum in a drunken craze. Watching Claire draw on there passed out forms. It was a stressful morning the next day to say the least. I mean I was up and ready two hours early as was mum and Em's but uh Quil came by to pick us up (and steal some food) This look dawned on his face when he saw Claire. It was like a blind man seeing light for the first time. Before I realized what was happening mum had called Sam over. I hid in the back with Emily, while Sam and Quil talked in whispers outside.. Emily wasn't in on the secret. I kind of felt guilty for feeling this but I was glad I had this magically world she didn't. She was always prettier, smarter. Now I have something that trump's all of that. Mum comes in just as Sam's leaving. Apparently Quil imprinted on Claire. I didn't wait for details, I couldn't it was time to go to the church.

The music started. I counted to five, taking Seth's arm and walked down the alter. I looked up. There was Sam. So handsome in his suit, his hair messily comed into a spiky disarray, looking so intently at Emily. Wait what? He was looking at her the same way Quil looked at Claire...no he wouldn't...he couldn't. I was frozen in front of Sam, at the alter. Seth looked furious. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. Sam turned to me then. I knew it was over. I grabbed S.J. Bolting for the door, my dress torn. Emily, Charlie, Father Webster looked confused. I heard Sam yell "I'm sorry" but his voice wasn't sad or hurt. Buckling SJ in I reached for the door handle when a big hand engulfed mine. Jacob took the keys muttering about how I was in no state to drive. I got in the car. He drove. I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke we were parked just outside of Forks. Jacob sighed phasing and heading home. I kept driving.

* * *

**AN/**: I know, its been a while. I'm working on it. Updates soon!


End file.
